Ancient Healer
An Infested heavy melee unit, the Ancient Healer stands out for the ability to cast a damage mitigation aura around surrounding allies. This aura not only grants damage reduction, but also grants stagger, and knockdown immunity to all under the aura, as well as damage done to protect allies will heal the Ancient. Unlike the other two Ancients, Healers cannot cloak other Ancients under its aura. They are light blue in color, with bright yellow-green mandibles. If a Tenno enters stealth while an Ancient is charging into attack range and remains in the same position, the Ancient's first attack will still connect but it will not continue to attack until its target becomes visible again. Eximus Ancient Healers are sent as a syndicate death squad from New Loka, and are available as Sanguine Eximus Specters for purchase at the first rank. Tactics *The link range to other enemies is ten meters. *Links with nearby allies, any damage they take heals the Ancient up to 150% health, and it scales up to reflect having health >100%. Also reduces damage that nearby allies take, and allies linked with the Healer will be immune from all crowd control, with very few exceptions. Update 14 **This link is not shared to other Ancient infested, such as Ancient Disrupter and Toxic Ancient. **They will be pulled in by Vortex but they will not ragdoll, with some enemies managing to escape. This will also give health to the healer extremely quickly due to all enemies in the vortex taking damage. **All damage procs such as the initiate stun of Blast or Impact will not have any effect on linked allies, the Ancient Healer host will take the damage procs instead. **Hydroid's Undertow will work, however you will notice that linked enemies will not 'trip" into the water and instead run over it and disappear, as they are immune to the animation. **Hydroid's Tentacle Swarm works 50% of the time, with some still avoiding being ragdolled (still damaged when touching the tentacles however). **Nyx's Absorb will not knock them down and they will tear you to shreds the moment you release the power. **Sound Quake works, however the damage reduction to the linked units and the healing of the ancient will make the ability nearly useless. *Ancients may lock-on to players and charge at them with their knockdown attack when they are within sight range. Going invisible will not cancel their lock-on attack and will attack you even after moving away after cloaking. *The model is shared with the Toxic Ancient and the Ancient Disrupter, although the Toxic Ancient has a different black-green color scheme. *After the change of its model and appearance in Update 9.0, their lower legs are very hard to hit, as bullets will usually miss or go through the legs without dealing damage. Try to aim between the middle of the legs and their "waist" as most bullets will hit this area. *They will occasionally deploy grappling hooks to reel in players into melee range, identical to that used by Grineer Scorpions. Notes *While under the Mind Control nearby allies will gain damage resistance to both shields and health and will be immune to all crowd control, including enemy hook attacks. **The same effect applies to Shadow Ancients and Ancient Healer specters offered by New Loka. ***Their Aura also benefits the defense objective in Defense missions. *All status effects done to enemies/allies under the aura will have the status effect applied to the ancient instead. * When Stealth Attacked their size goes down (they get smaller), if only temporarily. *They are as rare as Toxic Ancients, and at the same time, they drop a popular mod called Seeker. *An Ancient under the effects of a proc will have its aura temporarily disabled to its allies. In the Healers case, while under this radiation proc it will no longer link to nearby enemies and thus making nearby enemies more vulnerable to attack. **Enemies that are linked to the healer can also be proceed with radiation, which will travel to the ancient as well, cutting the link and preventing the healer from obtaining health for a few moments. Trivia *In Update 9, a new model was implemented for the Ancients, resembling humanoid squids in appearance. *In Lore, the Ancients are described as being hundreds of years older than the Corpus, so their deformed shape could also be attributed to years of infestation and mutation. *It seems that the Ancient Disrupter and the Toxic Ancient are using the Ancient Healer's model as a placeholder, this came up as a speculation as the Ancient Healer is the only Ancient that spawns in the Orokin Void. *According to the Lotus, the Ancients are a plant-like lifeform. *The Ancient Healer has a similar Orokin crown on their backs, similar to the Ancient Infested of Lephantis. * Before update 14, Ancient Healers was categorized as Infested Sinew. It was then changed to Fossilized to match with other Ancients. *Healers will revive downed Corpus Targets and Grineer Targets, albeit with very little health. Media Ancient Healer.png 2013-07-27 00025.jpg Warframe_2013-07-28_02-23-28-57.png|New Ancient Healer model as of update 9.3. Infested Ancient Healer U9.jpg|Ancient Healer at start of U9 Infested Ancient Healer clearer.jpg|Ancient Healer prior to U9 Warframe.x64 2013-11-22 11-02-40-853.jpg|Ancient Healer Codex See Also *Corrupted Ancient, its Corrupted version found in the Void References de:Uralter Heiler fr:Ancien Guérisseur Category:Enemies Category:Infested